The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Four methods of mixing enhancement have been developed and are: passive and active control of compressible, three dimensional jets, generation of axial vorticity in planar and axi-symmetric shear layers, and shock interactions with planar and axi-symmetric shear layers. The drawback to these methods is that all of them involve flow interactions with structures in the combustion chamber (ducts, cavities, and ramps typically) and these introduce significant pressure losses to the extent of essentially eliminating these mixing schemes.
While current scramjet or high-speed propulsion systems achieve their intended purpose, the need for new and improved air/fuel mixing and combustion and flame stabilization, is essentially constant. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved and reliable high-speed propulsion systems.